Age is just a Number
by Sabichu
Summary: Kagura birthday drabble/fluff Sougo is an adult!
1. Chapter 1 - Kagura

**Age is just a Number**

* * *

Kagura laid on the couch sulking under a blanket as it was only a few minutes away from her birthday.

She could hear the keys unlocking the apartment door, as Sougo walked in with a small pastry box in one hand.

He walked over uncovering the lump.

"What's wrong?" The tired officer asked.

She buried her head into the couch, sighing. "I'm getting old."

"Everyone gets old." He sat down next her, opening up the pastry box. "The only difference is who you're spending your days with."

Kagura sat up watching him take out a slice of strawberry mousse cake, sticking a plastic fork in the middle.

"Happy birthday." He presented her the cake.

She blew on the fork, pretending it was a lit candle. Kagura smiled before ravaging the slice in a few bites.

"You could have saved me some." He drawled.

She set the plate down on the table.

Kagura wrapped her arms around his neck, "It's my birthday, and I deserve to be greedy." Planting a strawberry flavored kiss on his lips.


	2. Chapter 2 - Sougo Okita

**Age is Just Number (Sougo Okita)**

* * *

It was one of the most important days of a person's life, Coming of Age Day.

Sougo turned 20 in July, but it has been in dental of his legal age until the following ceremony in January. As the youngest and most skilled in the Shinsengumi, he wanted to keep those titles. However, every year with new recruitments and him getting older, his titles (at least the youngest title) began to slip away from his grip.

He grew up too soon, too fast. Being a captain at a young age and surrounded by older friends, the responsibility dropped on his lap naturally, and losing all time of being a kid. Although, Kondo always told him, "A man's mind isn't much different from being a child, only their toys are just more expensive." In some cases, Sougo found that statement to be true. Just maintaining his own sword became more expensive and the lack of swordsmiths in Edo made it much difficult.

He'll at admit it though, he kind of wished he led a normal life. To feel what it felt like having a childhood, even a stupid teenager. However, he simply couldn't, he had to uphold his position has a captain. A role model for others yadda, yadda, yadda.

Always hearing how the rest of the men in the squads would seek out pleasures, Sougo was curious, however, Kondo or Hijikata would prevent him from following the older men. In their minds, they held him back just simply because he was just 'too young'.

Those hypocrites.

When he did have the chance to go to Yoshiwara, women would mock him for having the sweetest baby face and it would instantly turn him off. Of course, little did they know those words would just add more fuel to his sadistic tendencies.

Kondo encouraged Sougo to go to the Coming of Age celebration in Edo even though the blond didn't want to go. Of course, he didn't want to let Kondo down and did what he could to keep up with appearances, and well, the rest of the men wanted an excuse to party.

During the ceremony, he was bored out of his mind thinking of all the other things he needed to do. It came of the point where he realized, he was a full-fledged adult. The errands and reports he had to do for work.

Then it occurred to him.

He never did the things he wanted to before he turned 20.

Ugh, the day just got worse.

It was the evening, celebrating the man of the hour with all around drinks at the izakaya. Sougo had sips of his drink thinking it would make him loosen up; however, it made him feel more depressed. The taste of alcohol was not the same. Alcohol was the most adult thing Kondo and Hijikata allowed him to do ever since he was a young teen.

He stepped outside to the patio spreading his arms out on the railing, looking to the night sky. He let out a loud cry of anger, almost like a lion roaring into the air.

"Keep it down! People are trying to get some peace and quiet here." A high-pitched lazy voice called out to him. Sougo looked to his right, spotting the Yato leaning against the wall in a black corset with matching hot pants, stockings. Her neck with white collar and black bow tie, and white cuffs. Her head had black bunny ears with one ear flopping down.

"The hell you doing here?" He walked closer, amused at the very sight of Kagura wearing provocative attire. "What's with the getup?"

"I'm working for some rich girl who just had her Coming of Age Day. She wanted a Playboy theme." Kagura explained.

Sougo laughed mid explanation. "So the Boss and Shinpachi are wearing the same outfits?"

She dragged, "Unfortunately..."

He laughed harder.

"What's your deal?" She elbowed him to the side.

"It's my Coming of Age too."

"Eww, you're an adult now," Kagura teased, "You're becoming an old man, sucks to be you."

He deadpanned, "You're not far along too, China."

"Doesn't matter, I'm still younger than you." She stuck out her tongue at him.

The blond, let out an expatriated sigh, "You should take advantage of your youth before your skin starts sagging, it happens a lot sooner to females than males you know."

"Shut up! As if you know it by experience!" Kagura twitched.

He had no comeback. She knew something was going on.

"Eh? What's wrong with you?" She moved in closer, examining his head.

He waved his arm in between them. Kagura backed off, narrowing her eyes at him.

"I'm officially an adult, but I missed out on my childhood by joining the Shinsengumi."

"So what? You can still do things now." She crossed her arms.

"Yeah, but the whole point of doing all those things is to do it when you're a stupid kid, not a stupid adult."

"I see no difference between you now and five years ago. You're dumb as a log." She smirked.

Sougo side-eyed her while taking a drink from his glass.

"Besides, as long as you got them done…that's what counts." Kagura gave some uplifting words to him.

"I guess…" He sighed, "I don't know things aren't as thrilling as it used to be."

"Like what is so important that you needed to do before you turned 20?"

Sougo stood up straight thinking, "I haven't traveled enough—I haven't kissed anyone yet—never had se—" Before he could finish, she turned him, grabbed as collar, and smashed her lips against his. Sougo stood there wide-eyed and frozen.

Kagura pushed him back. "There, you had your first kiss."

He blinked.

"Oh. That was mine too." She gathered, "Oooh, I can brag I got that done before I turn 20!" Giggling at his face.

He was still unresponsive.

"Okay, I'll catch you later." Kagura wiped the saliva from around her mouth. "Stop being so depressed, it doesn't suit you." The 16-year old said before heading back in to work again.

It took Sougo a minute to snap back into reality.

His first kiss.

He ran up to catch her, "China, do want to hang out later?"

Perhaps, he was pushing his luck to lose his virginity the same night.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Coming of Age Day (成人の日 Seijin no Hi) is a Japanese holiday held annually on the second Monday of January. It is held in order to congratulate and encourage all those who have reached the age of majority (20 years old) over the past year, and to help them realize that they have become adults. Festivities include coming of age ceremonies (成人式 seijin-shiki) held at local and prefectural offices, as well as after-parties among family and friends. – Wikipedia

Happy birthday to the Prince of Sadists.


End file.
